


Woof

by sunshineandsmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Other, beastiality, dubcon, human/dog, sterek, warning: beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write sterek with bestiality, derek and stiles own a dog and derek lets him fuck stiles?</p>
<p>Prompt your own fics here: www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof

When Stiles first met Dereks dog, the primary thing that came to mind was ‘Holy shit, thats goddamn huge.’ The large grey Great Dane was three years old, and its back came up to Stiles’ waist easily. His head could probably rest on his shoulders if he wanted to! The beast had been the friendliest thing ever, licking Stiles’ hands and feet whenever it could. So when Dragon became interested in him in other ways, he had just brushed it off as simple over-friendliness.

"Sup, Derek." He said as he let himself into their house. The great grey dog rose out of its bed and bounded towards him, skittering on the kitchen tiles a bit in his excitement. Stiles immediately began to give him a fuss, scratching his ears roughly.

"Hi." Derek got out of his seat, walking over to kiss his boyfriend hello. He held him around the waist for a second, hugging him tightly.

"So how’s Dragon?" Stiles asked, chuckling as the dog licked his face. He sat down, rubbing the massive dogs belly, much to Dragons delight.

"He’s a little restless, as always. No matter how many miles he runs, he’s always to excitable." Derek knelt down beside Dragon and Stiles. "Wonder whats up with him." He smirked, holding the back of Stiles head as he kissed him harder, tongue slipping into Stiles’ willing mouth.

"Dunno." Stiles said around Derek’s tongue, smiling. Dragon began to whine as the kissing became more intense, and began to growl as Derek pinned Stiles to the floor, undressing him then and there. His jeans hit the kitchen counter, and his underwear soon came off too.

Stiles’ skin was soft underneath Derek as one hand slipped down to pull off Stiles’ pants. He moaned as the cold kitchen tiles stimulated his nerves, his cock hardening as Derek undressed himself. Derek pinned Stiles’ with one hand as he pushed Dragon away, mumbling a quick ‘get outta here’ before returning to his task. Turning Stiles so he was on his hands and knees, Derek began to explore his asshole with two slicked fingers, stretching it and making Stiles swear and gasp.

Dragon began to growl again, and licked Stiles’ face with his massive tongue. “Ung…” Stiles groaned, as Derek thrust into him once. Dragon became more agitated as the fucking went on. Low barks echoed around the kitchen, masking Dereks grunts and Stiles’ moans.

"Wait, wait…" Stiles gasped. "Why don’t you let him… Just to try…" He grinned as he felt Derek’s cock retreat from inside him. The cold tiles pressed into his knees, a little painful but not too bad. He smirked shyly at the idea of Dragon ramming into him… So fast… So rough. No safe words or restrictions.

"C’mere, big boy." Derek grabbed Dragon and hauled him around to the back of Stiles. Dragons thick, long cock must’ve been about nine or ten inches long, and flowed seamlessly out of its sheath as Derek softly stroked it a few times. Stiles made a keening noise, exasperated that he wasn’t already filled.

"P-please…" Stiles groaned, arching his back to display his soaking asshole to the big dog. The display was enough to get Dragon to hop up onto his back, digging his thick claws into the boys back. "Ahh!" Stiles gasped at the sudden pain. Dragon began to thrust, but his cock wasn’t lined up with Stiles’ asshole well enough, and it simply slipped underneath to strike his balls. Stiles nearly collapsed under the weight of the dog and the pleasurable feeling of the dogs cock slamming into his own manhood.  
Derek quickly moved so he was kneeling beside the pair. Grabbing Dragons cock and lining it up, he seductively soothed Stiles’ cries with little words of encouragement. “Little boy… Its ok, you’re doing great…” He grabbed Stiles’ shoulders as Dragon rammed into him, his thick cock spilling with precum. Stiles let out an involuntary scream, putting more weight onto Derek as he struggled to keep upright on his own. Dragon panted, his hot breath steaming in Stiles’ ear as he bent over the human to gain more traction. A simply hole to be bred, Stiles grunted and wailed with each hard thrust.

Dragon thrust in and out like a jackhammer, impaling Stiles on his thick cock. The dog grunted, feeling an orgasm building within himself. Derek held Stiles up with one hand now, the other on his own cock. This live action was so much better than any porn he had ever seen. Unsure of wether Stiles had been into beastiality, he had refused to talk about why he had bought Dragon in the first place. His own cock in his hand, he jerked off to the scene before him. Stiles’ face had turned bright red, and he was fighting for breath as the dog refused to stop.

Dragon suddenly let out a howl, making everybody jump. His knot was building up, with the sound of pressurised gas being released. Stiles cried out as the knot stretched his asshole before slipping inside. The knot built and built for a solid minute, tears beginning to fall down Stiles face. Derek began to grunt, before cum exploded out of his cock and onto the kitchen floor.

Dragon shivered, his legs shaking as cum began to flow out of his knot and into Stiles. The boiling hot liquid began to fill him up, and he began to wail as the scalding liquid rushed into his intestines and into his belly. Stiles arched his back in pain as the cum continued to stream into him in an unending flow. Derek lay back on the tiles, letting Stiles fall. Stiles was laying on his belly with his cheek pressed into the floor, his knees still up and his asshole still in the air.

After half an hour, Dragon got bored of standing still and began to dismount Stiles. With a sound akin to relief and agony, Stiles could feel his vision swimming. Dragon began to walk towards his bed, dragging Stiles along after him with his cock locking them together like the chord between and baby and its mother. He curled up in his bed, Stiles flopped down close to him, with his asshole tight up to him. The claw marks on his back were bleeding profusely, and Derek began to treat them as his boyfriend and dog lay sealed together.

An hour and a half after the first penetration, the knot deflated. Stiles rolled free, a steady rush of cum leaking from his ragged and bleeding asshole. Derek lunged to help him up the stairs and into the bathtub, where they lay together in the bath as the cum flowed down the drain.

Dragons behaviour improved dramatically with weekly breeding sessions.


End file.
